vryheidfandomcom-20200215-history
Vryheid Wiki
=Vryheid= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"|'Motto: ' Freedom is the oxygen of a society. |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"| Anthem: '"Vryheid, Vryheid" |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital | Veer 37°4′S 12°19′W |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2"|Largest city |Veer |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Official languages |English |- class="mergedbottomrow" | colspan="2"|Recognised regional languages | style="vertical-align:middle;"|Afrikaans, French |} Vryheid '(pron.:/vraɪhaɪd/) is a country located in the South Atantic Ocean.Vryheid is a made up of a remote volcanic group of islands also known as the most remote inhabited archipelago in the world. It lies 2,816 kilometres from the nearest land, South Africa, and 3,360 kilometres from South America. The territory consists of the main island of Vryheid itself, which measures about 11.27 kilometres across and has an area of 98 square kilometres. Entymology The name ''Vryheid originates from the word "freedom" in Afrikaans. After the Great Exile, the time Vryheiders were confined under a socialist regime, the people of South Africa greatly aided in the revolution that overthrew the monarchy, as well as the formation and development of the country. Therefore, as a symbol of thanks, the citizens of Vryheid conducted a great vote, and named their country in one of the native dialects of South Africa. Upon the election of the first constitution in 2029, Vryheid was officially adopted as the legal name. Flag Symbolism The green circle located on the bottle left of the flag represents the unity of a nation. The color green also hints at the value of the wealth, innovation and a bright future for the citizens of Vryheid. The circle is located specifically on the left hand corner of the flag because on the economic spectrum Vryheid is known as a laissez-fair country, while socially, very libertarian. The four brown feathers of the Great-winged Petrel (see History) located around the green circle of unity portray the four important individuals who played great roles in the founding of the nation (Elizabeth Curtsy, Lance Ollie, Joshua Nada and Calvin McGuire). The background color of the flag is a sea blue with represents the ocean, surrounding the island and providing the country with the necessary resources to survive. The flag is also interpreted as a sign of peace and freedom for the people of Vryheid. Foundational Values and Principles Libertarian Values that are present in our constitution: *Individuality and the rights of individuals are protected by the law. *Human rights cannot be sacrificed for the good of a community. *Freedom and the equality of the individual are cherished. *State interference is limited. Capitalist Values that are present in our constitution: *Free market to build businesses, etc. *Innovation is supported and encouraged (reflected in our taxes and laws.) *State interference in the economy is limited. *Competition is viewed and promoted as National Anthem The national anthem of Vryheid was written and composed by the first prime minister of the country, Elizabeth Curtsy. Land of freedom, land of bravery, Land of strength and land of equality. Every person is their own person, everybody has their own thoughts, you are you and will be respected. Freedom is just like a waving flag . Oh Vryheid, Vryheid! V-R-Y-H-E-I-D! V-R-Y-H-E-I-D! The nation’s innovation grows every day without delay The symbol of the feather is a wimble of power. Singing for the future generations, Who will soon sing our declaration, Celebrations all around us! Freedom, just like a waving flag, Oh Vryheid, Vryheid! V-R-Y-H-E-I-D! V-R-Y-H-E-I-D! History Exiled from the country of Great Britain in 2025 as a result of conflicting views during the civil war, thirty thousand individuals migrated to the isolated island (see “The Great Exile”) of what was previously called "Tristan Da Cunha". An authoritarian government was set up to control the individuals, referred to as "rebels" by the government. William Browning was appointed by the Queen of England to rule over the rebels as the “Duke of Tristan Da Cunha”. He greatly supported an extremist socialist society, aiming to make everyone equal in terms of the economy; he deprived citizens from basic freedoms, including the freedom to vote and the freedom of speech. After years of harsh treatment and rising anger from both the native citizens and newcomers of the island, the “Plume Revolution” erupted on March 2nd 2028 shortly after the Duke of Tristan Da Cunha executed Lance Ollie, a six-year old boy who stole a piece of bread from the central food storage unit for his starving family. By this time, the civilians had acquired arms and the necessary supplies to rebel against the sparse militia which mainly consisted of unhappy British soldiers. The courageous Calvin McGuire (1998-2028) led the rebellions with the dream that one day, everyone on this island would have the freedom to govern their own society and give respect to every individual’s rights. With the help of South African soldiers that supported the rebellion and the individual efforts of the people, the monarchy was overthrown on October 4th, 2028, after six months of fighting. It was said that on the last battle that ceased all fighting on the Plains of Genera, Calvin McGuire, minutes before he passed away from a bullet wound to the stomach, picked up a fallen feather of a Great-winged Petrel and declared that the people had won the struggle for liberty. The revolution was later referred to as “The Plume Revolution”. Great Britain declared the island an independent country on October 5th, 2028, one day after the victory. The new country was named “Vryheid”. (see Etymology). A temporary voting government was set up for the next six months as Elizabeth Curtsy as leader. She was officially elected as prime minister on January 2nd, 2029 along with the new constitution. The new government, a representative democracy, highlighted individual rights and encouraged private buisnesses to expand and thrive in a free market. Few years after, in 2032, foreign affairs minister, at the time, Joshua Nada, succeeded in signing a free trade agreement called the Nations Free Trade Market Agreement (NFTMA) with thirty other countries to promote globalization and boost the economy. The demographics and economy of the country flourished as a result of this agreement; lobster and canned seafood industries become the leading buisnesses of the island. Geography The main island of Vryheid is very mountainous; the only flat area is the location of the capital, Veer. Roads and other means of transportation have been build throughout the years by individuals of each region to make it easier for travel and the trading of goods. The country is separated into eleven regions, although no physical boundary lines exist. Government The country of Vryheid functions under a representative democracy. The government is separated into three branches: the executive, legislative and judicial branch. The executive branch is responsible of the general security of the country, and acts as the commander-in-chief of the armed forces. This section is also responsible for protecting the constitution. The legislative branch consists of the responsibilities of minting money(at the national Vryheid Mint), collecting taxes, and passing laws. The senators and respresentatives of the country fall into this branch, they spend time reading over letters and complaints from citizens that may improve society; which they will review, debate and present to other members of the government during debates and meetings. The judicial branch is resonsible for: interpreting the law, settling conflicts between regions. Courthouses deceide if an individual is guilty or not, and the punishment that acompanies it. Judges are voted on by the general population. No judge is appointed for life, and this rule applies to all other jobs within the government. Vryheiders believe that moderate change is a sign of equality. The country is separated into eleven regions, and the citizens of each region may elect their region leader that will represent them in the House of Commons. All government workers are elected this way by the general population, everyone has a chance to be elected, as long as the individual has been a part of the party he/she represents for a minimum of two months, and the individual must be a citizen of Vryheid and have been a permanent resident for at least two years. Region leaders are responsible for the building of health, education and law enforcement infrastructures in their individual regions. Elections are held every two years for the prime minister, and the same party can only stay in power for a maximum of three consecutive winnings(six years). Elections can not take place with less than two parties, multi-party elections are encouraged to give voters a diversified choice of vote and choose the party that best suits their needs. Other elections throughout the country are held when the general population expresses complaint or displeasure with the individual/party in charge. Legal System Common Law is the legal system of Vryheid. Similar to the Canadian (excluding the province of Quebec), American and Australian law, it is largely based on precedent, meaning the decisions set by the court are determined by observing speculations that have already been made in similar cases. Precedents are maintained over time through the records and reports of the courts. Vryheid’s legal system functions as an adversarial system, in summary, a debate between the plaintiff and accused in court. A selected jury of ordinary people have power to vote and give their opinion in terms of which side they believe has brought forward the most reason. Every adult in the region the case is being held in also has the right to place a vote (known as the general vote jury); they hold a quarter of the power in deciding the final verdict of the case. The judge then determines a reasonable punishment/sentence based on the jury’s and general vote jury’s verdicts. The basic criminal laws and civil laws were voted upon and created by the original inhabitants of Vryheid when the country first gained its independance. To this day, all new law/opinions on chaning certain laws are all determined by a public vote. Citezens may propse new laws, sending them to the representative in their regions, where they will be read/considered, then voted on my the entire population of Vryheid. This process may take up to one year to be approved and implemented into the criminal/civil law code. Senators and government workers do not have the right to veto any suggestion of law unless they greatly infringe basic human rights. Criminal Law Listed below are the mandatory policies that are followed by the entire country, in no specific order: *****Homicide (murder) is described as causing death to a human being. Depending of the severity of the homicide, the murderer will receive punishment. No matter what degree of murder, the accused has committed his actions will be taken to court. Every individual is innocent until proven guilty. The defendant always has a right to an attorney and the right to defend his/herself. The same policy applies for a committed crime as assault and rape. Punishments range from jail time and community service for life to the death penalty (only in extremely severe cases where the accused presents no means of stopping his actions and/or is part of a serious group of offenders that may do continuous harm to innocent individuals. *****Fraud; there are various ways this crime is committed. Example include: receipts fraud, employee fraud, price arbitrage and stealing ones identity. Depending on the severity and degree of fraud the accused may face charges ranging from simply returning the amount of processions to its rightful owner to spending jail time which includes community service. *****Theft is the action of taking another individual’s processions that do not belong to oneself. The plaintiff may file lawsuits and complaints to notify the courts of the disappearance of their procession(s), but private investigators will need to be employed by the plaintiff to carry out the investigations. Degrees of punishment will be considered in court, varying from simply reimbursing the stolen/damaged goods to community service. *****Blackmail and Death threats: he actions taken by one person or a group of people to kill another person or groups of people either verbally or physically are inacceptable in the Vryheidian law. The accused will be trialed in court, and depending on the severity of the case, will be fined by the person carrying through with the lawsuit or sent to jail for an amount of time. This also applies to individuals who are going against the law by blackmailing another individual, which are the actions of demanding money/favors from a person in return for not revealing compromising or injurious information. Main Civil Laws '''Bill 10(Libertarian) Bill 10 states that the act of prostitution is legal in the country of Vryheid, under the form of liscenced brothels. In this jurisdiction, prostitution is legal, regulated and regarded as a profession that may be performed by individuals over the age of 18. No member of society is to be forced or blackmailed into this profession. Prostitution is referred to as women or men offering a service in return for money. The basic rights of human beings is to be respected, the individuals in this profession are not to be treated as inferiors to the rest of society. All policies of the country as well as laws are to be followed in regards to this industry. The operations of these businesses are to be located far/a legal distance from school sectors and daycare centers, to avoid the implications of minors into the industry. The government is not responsible for the quality of the service received, any complaints should be filed to the operating buisness. Complications that may arise: *****Medical problems may be present in brothels, for example the spread and the contracting STDs, HIV, AIDS, and other health complications. *****Cases of protesting groups of individuals may roam the streets voicing their dislike towards the business. *****Certain religious values frown upon the profession of prostitution, therefore causing much conflict in the community. *****The locations in which businesses are held need to be thoroughly considered before opening, region leaders must assess the validity of placing a brothel in a specific region( for example, extremely religious areas, religious schooling areas, religious infrastructures, etc.) *****Elder citizens may regard these businesses as bad conduct are strongly against the whole industry in general. Bill 20(Capitalist) Bill 20 describes gambling in casinos to be a legal action. Gambling is regarded as an activity or practice of playing a game of chance for money or other stakes. Citizens (and tourists) over the age of 16 are free to gamble in casinos within the limits of the law. Money is to be used responsibly and fairly depending on the personal judgment of the individual. Lawsuits concerning the complaints are to be filed against the owners of the casino, who have absolute control over their businesses.The operations of these businesses are to be located far/a legal distance from school sectors and daycare centers, to avoid the implications of minors into the industry. The government is not responsible for the quality of the service received, any complaints should be filed to the operating buisness. Complications that may arise: ***** Some religious values and beliefs consider gambling to be a sinful act. This may cause protests and riots. ***** The location of casinos must be far from religious monuments, schools, etc. to avoid conflict with civilians. *****Since casinos support the use of alcohol, minors can illegally try to enter casinos and this may cause anger towards parents and elders. *****Irresponsible individuals may end up losing all their assets to this industry, and various problems will arise from this( ex: end up on the streets, addictions, etc.) Bill 30(Capitalist) What constitutes as operating one’s own business falls under Bill 30. Businesses can be privately owned as corporation partnerships or sole proprietorships. The government does not interfere or take part in the business but taxes are still collected depending on the annual net income of the company. The businesses need to be controlled within limits of the law. In Vryheid, business size standards on an industry by industry basis must have fewer than 350 workers. All workers must be granted all human rights; employees treated with respect and business owners will respect each individual. Complications that may arise: *****Low government envolvment in buisnesses may lead to corruption of companies, implying that employees could be treated unfairly and their rights could be abused(although they have the complete right to voice their opinion). *****Buisnesses may go bankrupt, no financial aid will be provided, as we support a free market and as the saying goes "only the strong will survive". *****Unempoyment rates may be high, since closed buisnesses do not receive financial aid and unions are not granted by the government (individuals can create their own unions) . *****No minimum wage is set in the country for employees, therefore merchants have complete control over the well-being of their employees. ***** May cause high crime rate and violence rate in the country. Bill 40(Libertarian) Bill 40 is registered as having the freedom to place any signs of any religion in social areas. This applies only if the limits of the law are taken into account and are not abused. When a citizen wants to place a sign, notify the region leader in charge of the sector immediately. This allows for a sign management system, which helps keep track and tabs on all the signs. The signs must not under any circumstance have any racists or discriminatory conduct written on it. This law not only applies for religious signs but advertisements and posters as well. Any form of a poster or sign can be hung, but within limits of the law. Complications that may arise: *****Religious conflict may arise, since tension between different religious are already present. *****Law enforcement may not be able to read certain languages, therefore resulting in complications. *****Signs may plague certain regions of a city, causing visual pollution and over-clustered billboards. Bill 50(Libertarian) Under Bill 50, the separation of religion and the state are reinforced with importance. In no manner is the state to fund any type of religious project/event or favour a certain religion over another. The government must maintain an attitude of neutrality towards religion, although all individuals have the right to practice/ support their own religious preferences. Citizens are free to worship as they please or not worship at all depending on personal background, no religious views are to be promoted on government infrastructures. Complications that may arise: *****Certain religions may not have the funds to stand by themselves. *****Certain religions/groups of people may not like the fact that the church and state are separated. Bill 60(Libertarian) Bill 60 represents all the freedoms that all citizens of Vryheid have access to (solely the mains ones are listed below.) All human citizens of Vryheid have the freedom to vote in general elections and other elections no matter of gender, sexual orientation, disabilities, etc. as long as they meet the requirements (such as age, region specifications depending on the election, etc.) of the election and are within the country at the time of the voting period. All individuals in corrective justice infrastructures still hold the power to vote while still being confined in the infrastructure. All citizens of Vryheid also hold the right to freedom of speech as long as they do no infringe public security and/or offend a certain individual/group of individuals. Citizens are encouraged to express their opinions/thoughts through the various social media tools available. Concerning the issue of starting a daily/weekly/monthly magazine or television network, all general information about the articles are to be sent to the region leader, where they will be notified about the existence of the event. Region leaders/government have no right to ban social media projects unless they express hateful comments about certain ethnic/racial groups or promote vulgar messages that might not be suitable for certain age groups (see Bill 70). Opinions and criticisms are encouraged as they are the basis of what makes our country unique, comments will be respected and changes will be made accordingly to improve the society. Vryheid promotes the freedom of choice, all individuals have the rights to their own processions, and whatever they choose to do with their processions (as long they stay within the limits of the law i.e. individuals may not use their processions to harm to other individuals.) are their personal choice that cannot be swayed by higher power. Examples are as follows: abortion centers are readily available in hospitals, citizens are free do make medical decisions without interference from strangers or the government, citizens are free to have as many children as they like, job offers can be refused or accepted, you are free to destroy yourself with narcotics, etc.) Complications that may arise: *****Religious views may diagree with certain freedoms(abortion, narcotics, allowing women to vote, etc.) ***** May lead to anarchy and rebellious individuals that may want to change the legal system and rebel agaisnt the government. *****Some individuals may abuse their rights to do wrong to others. Bill 70(Libertarian) Bill 70 describes the law of strong anti-discrimination. Discrimination against different racial/ethnic groups, genders, sexual orientation, and employment are strongly discouraged in the country of Vryheid. Discrimination is regarded as the abuse of individual rights and disrespecting individuality. Any public demonstration of hate or discourtesy towards a specific group of people will be considered as a criminal act in which the criminal law (see Criminal Law) will be applied to. Lawsuits may be filed at any time to express the displeasure experienced when an individual feels threatened, and will be taken to court. Complications that may arise: *****Long-forged hatred amoungst certain religions. *****Certain individuals may find that it is their right to say whatever they please, even if it offends the feelings of others. *****Some minorities may feel inferior to other groups of people, and use this as a mean to obtain what they want. Bill 80(Capitalist) Bill 80 reinforces the idea that all businesses have the absolute freedom to operate their own company (see Bill 30), therefore fully supporting an international free trade policy. This allows merchants and businesses to maximise their profit from trading goods overseas and internationally, therefore contributing to the well-being of the country and driving the economy forward. The lack of restriction between two countries in terms of tariffs, import and export taxes, and others will greatly simplify the tool of trade and will benefit businesses and the general economy of the country. Complications that may arise: *****Some countries may not respect this rule. *****Unbalanced development for certain regions of a country. Only the ones that are regarded in this trade will see improvement while for others this policy may lead to negative consequences. May result in lop-sided development. *****Harmful/injurious products that may harm the well-being of innocent individuals may enter the country. *****International monopolies may be created, which will harm the interest of local people. *****Once again "the stronger will survive" brings an atmosphere of competetivness(linked to capitalism) onto the playing board, buisnesses will aim to find cheap labour sources, not caring about the well-being of their employees. *****The lack of a minimum wage in Vryheid may be take advantage of by merchants who seek cheap labour. *****Harmful to less developed countries which Vryheiders can voice to be a form of injustice( since Vryheid itself is not a poor country.) Bill 90(Capitalist) Concerning taxes, Bill 90 summarizes the tax laws of the country: ***** No sales taxes will be applied to purchases of any sort except those that are considered luxuries (ex: cigarettes, alcohol, a second house, etc.), for which the taxes vary from 1% to 3% depending on the region one lives in. Concerning tourists, these taxes will be refunded at the time of departure of the country, in the airport. *****Income tax is fixed at 5% of all annual income for all famillies above the poverty line. For those below the poverty line, no income taxes are imposed. *****Buisness taxes of 1% are imposed in the country, to promote the economy and encrourage entrepreneurship. ***** Complications that may arise: *****No social benefits are provided by the government. (See user-pay system Bill 110) *****Government receives low funding(not necessarily a bad thing.) Bill 100(Capitalist) Bill 100 states the presence of a stock market in the country of Vryheid. Vryheiders are free to enter or invest in the international stock market at any time. When investing in stocks, individuals stimulate the economy and support local buisnesses as well as international buisnesses. This also enforces the idea that Vryheiders have complete freedom over how to handle their assets, private properties and buisnesses are to be invested and used how they may wish to. Complications that may arise *****Irresponsible purchasing of stocks may cause an individual to pludge into deep debt. *****May cause stock market crashes. Bill 110(Capitalist) Bill 110 describes the economic actions that need to be taken by the citizens of Vryheid. Health care, education, street repairs etc. are all luxuries that individuals need to supply for themselves. The government will not provide citizens with any social programs; private hospitals, schools, daycares, and other infrastructures are readily available to use throughout the country. If the people feel that these programs will benefit their everyday lives, then they must take money from their own pocket in order to finance these programs. Complications that may arise: Some citizens might not be finacially well off, so these luxuries will be harder for them to obtain. The bank cannot provide a lown to everybody therefore some citizens will have live without these luxuries. Bill 120(Libertarian) Law regarding possession or consumption of alcohol by minors is illegal. The required age for alcohol consumption in Vryheid is 16 years old and up. One must provide identification upon request, when buying alcohol. Alcohol is expected to be used responsibly without harming other civilians. These products should be kept out of the hands of minors for harsh damage could be produced. Vryheid has one of the youngest legal drinking ages in the world. Complications that may arise: Minors can create "fake ID's" which will allow them to buy alcohol and consume it. Shop keepers might take bribes to provide minners with alcohol, this action is illegal. The consumption of alcohol might not be used correctly. Religious beliefs are against the consumption of alcohol and relate it to a sin. Sustainability Issues 'Students have taken to the streets in protest, demanding free tuition. The protests are disrupting traffic, scaring away tourists. ' Public protests will be accommodated as long as the protesters act within the law. Protesters are allowed to protest and let their voice be heard but no laws or policies should be broken. In regards to the problem at hand protesters can administrate a class action law suit, when a large group of people sue another large group of people (in this case, the government) which will be taken to court. Vryheid is a capitalist country therefore free tuition would result in a higher raise in taxes, which will not be given to the students. By administrating a class action lawsuit students will be recognized by the court as the plaintiff(s), while the government will be the party being sued. In this type of situation, the government would suggest that the plaintiffs sue the private education institutions for a lower in tuition fees instead, since the government itself has no power or funds to provide public education for all. 'Economic development has led to the destruction of much of your nation’s natural habits, and increased pollution threatens your population’s health. If this trend continues your country could face catastrophic losses of biodiversity, and increased health risks to your population. ' Vryheid is a capitalist and libertarian country; therefore the number issue would be to respect the private property and businesses of the people. Regarding this issue, the government cannot impose a lot of power over the businesses because the power is placed upon the people. A solution to this rather complex problem would be the following; assemble the consumers/ citizens of the town and educate them on the damage being caused to the environment which will hopefully impact their decisions concerning the future of the industry. In doing this, the government is not telling people what do, nor imposing regulations over the companies, but informing them on the harsh truth. From there, consumers will have to make their own choices, since now they have been educated on the consequences of purchasing products coming from non-renewable resources. If the consumers change the way they act and reflect on the products they purchase, businesses will have to change to fit the needs of the consumers. Consumers are the main factor to a healthy business, consumer bases define the requirements set for the company. If one changes the mind of the consumers, the businesses will have to change as well. The citizens/consumers could be educated through media, radio, television programs, advertisements, town hall meetings, court room discussions etc. ' The exploitation of non renewable resources and the extraction of fossil fuels method might lead to catastrophic environmental destruction. ' Companies and consumers my not be aware of the risk at hand, and the impact that these changes can have on not only on Vryheid but the entire world as well.The business, companies and consmmers need to be sat down and explained that the actions and environmental choices they have chosen are destroying the planet. These citizens need to be aware of the harsh truth and reality. They are not being forced to change their ways but if they are educated they atleast have a choice. By educating a person on the truth, they wil be aware of their actions and will next time will think differently, well atleast that's what the government of Vryheid hopes for. Fyrthermore, it the government would give tax cuts to buisnesses that are "going green". Category:Browse